Rokowania cz. 4
Przemek wraz ze Strange, mającą wzrok spuszczony w stronę podłogi wyszli z pokoju i wrócili na swoje miejsca. Chłopak nie krył swojego samozadowolenia i to zarówno widząc LoboTaker, speszoną postawą Strange, jak i członków Federacji, którzy najwidoczniej próbowali dogadać się z Tardishem pod jego nieobecność. Próżny trud, tak długo jak miał jego duszę, równie dobrze mogliby mówić do ściany. Przywódca poprawił włożone w uszy specjalne zatyczki, dzięki którym co prawda nie słyszał nic, jednak umieszczona w nich specjalna aparatura odbierała drgania obcych głosów a następnie przekazywała ich znaczenie do umysłu Przemka. Co prawda sprawa ze Strange została już załatwiona, a gwardziści czuwają, jednak przezorny zawsze jest ubezpieczony. - Panna LoboTaker reprezentuję HallenWest, zgadza się?- spytał Przemek. - A żebyś wiedział, złamasie!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, po czym jeden z gwardzistów uderzył ją z kolby w głowę. Wk#rwiona Baldanderka chciała się już na niego rzucić, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą wycelowane w nią lufy. - Po co te nerwy?- spytał chłopak, aptrząc na Lobo wzrokiem innym niż na Strange. Wzrokiem wyrażającym wyższość, którą Przemek był pewien że ma prawo czuć.- To w końcu rokowania, problemy powienniśmy rozwiązywać pokojowo. - Nie rokowania, tylko szantaż.- rzuciła od niechcenia Strange. - Po prostu polityka.- powiedział Przemek, po czym znowu zwrócił się do Lobo.- Moje ządania nie różnią się wiele od tych które przedstawiłem panience Strange. Ja wycofam swoje wojska, pozostawię jednak coś na wzór posterunku, mającego pilnować czy nie przeprowadzacie akcji wywrotowych przeciwko nam. Poza tym będziecie nam raz na rok płacić trybut, którego cena jest akurat do uzgodnienia. - To nazywasz porozumieniem?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Gwardziści chcieli już interweniować, powstrzymał ich jednak Przemek.- Po prostu chcesz żebyśmy zgodzili się na to żebyś nas doił! Przemek zaśmiał się, po czym sięgnął już drugi raz po trunek, którym wypełnił kieliszek. Nie na długo, ponieważ sekundę później wyzerował go jednym chłystem. Jego twarz na sekundę wykrzywiła się, jednak po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Przemek uśmiechał się serdecznie, patrząc na Lobo cały czas z wyższością. - Porozumienie podpisują dwie, równe ze sobą strony konfliktu.- powiedział Przemek, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.- Dlatego my go nie podpisujemy. Wyobrażcie sobię taką drabinę, na której każdy stopień obrazuje to jak ważnie są dane społeczności. Na samej górze jest Federacja, potem dłuuuugo nic. Dochodzimy wtedy do nie-ludzi, którzy wybrali, z własnej woli bądź nie, służenie nam. Potem niestety, również długo nic. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dochodzimy do takiej małej, spróchniałej belki przy samej ziemi.- w tym momencie twarz Przemka zrobiła się zupełnie poważna.- Wy jesteście tuż pod nią. - Za kogo ty się uważasz? - Jestem II Przywódcą Federacji, panno Baldanderko. Waszą ostatnią nadzieją na to, że wasze miasteczka nie zmienią się w gruzy. Dlatego właśnie przystaniecie na moje warunki. LoboTaker uspokoiła się, co było dla niej samej zadziwiające. Trzymała w swoich rękach los mieszkańców HallenWest, nie mogła tego źle rozegrać. Strange najwidoczniej nie poradziła sobie z nim, przyszła jej kolej. - P-przecież HallenWest jest zamieszkiwane właśnie głównie przez ludzi!- zakrzyknęła Lobo.- Powienieneś traktować nas bardziej ulgowo! - Tak, tu ma pani rację. Zdarza mi się o tym zapominać gdy rozmawiam z nie-człowiekiem.- w tym momencie Przemek wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął krążyć po sali.- Oczywiście, HallenWest zamieszkiwane jest głównie przez ludzi, dlatego przed rozpoczęciem walk wysłaliśmy im pokojową propozycję dołączenia do naszej społeczności. Odpowiedź jednak nie dość że była negatywna, to jeszcze wprost nas obrażała. - To jeszcze nie powód żeby nas najeżdżać! Zostaniecie za to osądzeni!- całe opanowanie Lobo szybko gdzieś znikło. Przemek zaczął zbliżać się do LoboTaker, po czym stanął tuż przed nią. Przyglądał się niej już nie z wyższością, bardziej z rozbawieniem. Wiedział co miała na myśli, jednak chciał ciągnąć rozmowę dalej. Na tym etapie to była dla niego bardzo dobra zabawa. - Nie macie nic.- powiedział Przemek, po czym zaczął krążyć wokół LoboTaker.- Wasze miasto jest praktycznie zniszczone, wasza armia prawie nie istnieje, Burmistrz oraz Burnes są ciężko ranni, dni twoich mentorów, walczących z Tadeuszem są policzone. Ja natomiast jestem Przywódcą Federacji, który w tym momencie decyduje o "być albo nie być" dla mieszkańców twojego miasta.- Przemek ponownie stanął przed Baldanderką, uśmiechając się szyderczo.- Kto miałby mnie osądzić? LoboTaker wzięła głęboki wdech po czym wyszeptała pod nosem modlitwę. Żegnając się z życiem nie zauważyła jak Przemek ruchami dłoni daje swoim gwardzistom jakiś znak. - Bóg!- zakrzyknęła Lobo po czym jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła swoją Kosę, zamachnęła się i z wielką siłą uderzyła nią w Przemka. Baldanderka wiedziała że po czymś takim gwardziści najzwyczajniej w świecie ją zaj#bią, jednak uznała że jest to cena którą była gotowa zapłacić. Że przed śmiercią zabierze ze sobą "głównego złego". Szybko poczuła ogromny ból w całym ciele, każda komórka jej ciała jakby krzyczała z powodu cierpienia. Rzucała się na ziemi, nieświadoma nawet że gwardziści zamiast zastrzelić ją zwyczajnie powalają ją swoimi paralizatorami. Trochę to trwało, ale po jakimś czasie, gdy było aż nadto widoczne że Baldanderka nie ma siły walczyć, gwardziści niechętnie przestali. Lobo podejrzewała że utrzymują ją przy życiu żeby ją torturować, albo coś w tym stylu. Postanowiła przed nadciągającym cierpieniem poprawić sobie humor, patrząc na leżące na ziemi, zakrwawione ciało Przemka. Z niemałym bólem podniosła głowę i serce niemalże jej stanęło. Przywódca Federacji nadal był żywy, stał tuż nad nią i trzymał jej Kosę za ostrze, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - Spodziewałem się że puszczą ci nerwy, Baldanderko.- to ostatnie słowo Przemek powiedział z niukrywanym obrzydzeniem.- No cóż nie dziwie się że postanowiłaś przejść do bardziej "bezpośrednich środków perswazji", w końcu brak wam argumentów no i oczywiście w uczciwej walce nie miałbym z tobą szans. - P-pi#rdol się.- powiedziała Lobo, patrząc na Przemka i powoli zamykając oczy. Przemek zaśmiał się pod nosem i kopnął Lobo w brzuch dość mocno by ta przewróciła się na drugi bok i złapała z bólu. - Lobo!- zakrzyknęła Strange która chciała podbiec do przyjaciółki. O ile od tego zamiaru nie powstrzymywały jej wycelowane w nią lufy karabinów, o tyle skutecznie zrobił to skierowany w jej stronę wzrok Przemka. Dziewczyna naprawdę się go bała. Chłopak rozkoszował się przez chwilę atmosferą absolutnego zwycięstwa, jaka go ogarnęła. Wszystko szło nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał. Całkiem miło jest być przywódcą Supermocarstwa. - Nie trać przytomności.- powiedział Przemek, kucając przy Lobo.- Musisz jeszcze podpisać że zgadzasz sie na warunki. - N-niczego nie podpiszę, ty ch#ju!- krzyknęła Lobo po czym splunęła Przemkowi w twarz. Chłopak wstał i kopnął ją ponownie, potem znowu i znowu. Nie wyglądał jednak jakby był zły. Na jego twarzy gościł sadystyczny uśmiech, mimo że oczy nadal wyrażały pogardę dla Baldanderki. - Oj podpiszesz.- powiedział chłopak po czym złapał LoboTaker za głowę. Strange wydała z siebie cichy pisk. Tylko ona w całym pomieszczeniu widziała dokładnie moment w którym Przemek odebrał Lobo duszę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat